Entre Mestres, Aprendizes e Amadores
by Kain Legado
Summary: Num mundo medieval, as cicatrizes deixadas pela escuridão da guerra irão assombrar novamente o reino. Pessoas diferentes irão usar suas armas por motivos diferentes amizade, amor, dinheiro, tudo para dar fim novamente aos dias de trevas! UA
1. Surpresa! Surgem os Forasteiros!

Entre Mestres, Aprendizes e Amadores

Capitulo 1 – Surpresa! Surgem os Forasteiros!

"_A determinação de um homem nasce da morte de alguém amado."_

_ Cavaleiro sem Coração_

Bem perto de uma fogueira, encontrava-se um homem, de barba e cabelos brancos ralos, com uma expressão que envolvia um misto de calma, e felicidade, sentado em uma velha poltrona vermelha com detalhes de madeira contornando, e coberto por uma espécie de vários retalhos amontoados e costurados uns nos outros, na sala também havia uma criança, ainda muito jovem sentada no chão muito perto do fogo, essa de grandes olhos verdes curiosos, e de um cabelo muito dourado espalhado por sua cabeça, olhando para o "velho" que estava distraído. Passado alguns segundos, o velho se voltou para a criança com um extenso sorriso no rosto, e sem tardar a perguntar a criança começou:

- Vovô, o senhor pode me contar mais uma história desses seus livros. Sorriu o garoto.

- Claro! Respondeu o velho parecendo ainda mais animado pelo pedido do seu neto, enquanto já se punha a revirar uma pilha de livros ao seu lado sem sair da poltrona, até parar seus olhos em um livro de grossa capa azul escuro, sem nenhum titulo. – Que tal essa história, ela se trata de um bravo aventureiro, que viajou por todo o reino em busca de muitas emoções e aventuras!

O garoto abriu bem os olhos, impressionado com a história que o avô iria lhe contar. Então se ouviu um leve bater em uma porta de madeira na outra extremidade da sala, nisso que se seguiu a entrada de um homem pela porta, fardado com uma roupa toda preta, de colarinho branco.

O velho olhou o homem, revirando os olhos, sabendo o que viria a seguir, logo também olhou para o neto que já tinha uma expressão triste no rosto, o homem não falou nada só encarou o garoto de maneira amistosa, fazendo um movimento de mão que chamava o garoto para se aproximar. O garoto fez menção de falar algo, mas o velho foi mais rápido.

- Não se preocupe... amanhã estarei aqui novamente para te contar essa história. Riu o velho em pequenas pausas.

O garoto sem nada dizer, se ergue e saiu da sala cheia de livros, enquanto o outro homem se aproximou do velho, quando ouviu a porta se fechar, encarou o velho de modo curioso por alguns segundos e depois olhou para o livro azul que o velho segurava.

- Então... qual era a história da vez? Deu uma risadinha lembrando-se dos tempos de infância que passara deitado na cama ouvindo as histórias fascinantes que o pai contava.

- Era a história, dele... você sabe o quem eu quero dizer. Riu levemente, junto com um tossido fraco.

- Dele? O homem ficou alguns segundos procurando dentro de sua mente, até achar a resposta que queria. - HÁ. Quando achou a resposta pós um leve sorriso no rosto que já começava a dar sinal de certa idade, com tantos problemas que tivera nas ultimas semanas, andava difícil lembrar muitas coisas, principalmente se fossem de um passado muito distante. – Desde quando existe algum livro sobre ele? Perguntou o homem agora muito curioso.

O velho simplesmente caiu em uma risada profunda de alegria, enquanto largava o livro em cima dos retalhos que o cobriam. A risada durou alguns minutos, sem o homem entender o motivo para tanto, até que o velho, simplesmente abriu o livro mostrando diversas páginas amarelas vazias. Logo o homem também riu afinal aquele do qual ambos falavam, não passava nada mais do que uma lenda para muitos ali naquele país.

À medida que a risada foi parando um silencio mortal começou a imperar no cômodo, um silencio certamente triste, e o sorriso dos dois desapareceu deixando em ambos os rostos um sentimento de tristeza, na medida em que o tempo passou, o velho pareceu acordar de um transe eterno, olhando o ambiente ao seu redor, até parar os olhos no homem a sua frente, que parecia ainda hipnotizado.

- ... Filho... filho... .Notando que o seu chamado não acordava seu filho, ele ergueu a mão, e estralou os dedos algumas vezes fazendo barulhos que se perderam nas brasas do fogo que começava a sumir.

Mesmo com os estralados, o homem não acordou passado alguns segundos o rosto do velho foi tomado por um pavor enorme, seus olhos se arregalaram de maneira a fazer todo o rosto se esticar, tentou inutilmente chegar até seu filho, porem suas pernas não se moviam mais, como ele já sabia depois de tantos anos. Tentou gritar logo em seguida por seu filho, mas de sua garganta não saia nada, parecia que o grito ficara preso, até que o homem, seguindo algum fluxo misterioso, caiu para o lado da fogueira, ainda com os olhos semi abertos. Porem estes mesmos olhos, agora se encontravam sem cor, como se alguém tivesse tomado a alma do homem.

Naquela noite fria, de lua cheia, forem longos os momentos até que uma voz velha percorresse todo o caminho da mansão antes de alcançar os jardins do lado externo, gritando por socorro. Também foi naquela noite que uma pobre velha alma, lembrou de um passado de sofrimento, lembrou-se dos dias de trevas!

Aos poucos o sol começou a aparecer, por trás das montanhas que ficavam ao norte de uma pequena vila, depois de uma pequena floresta. Assim que ele chegou às janelas de várias daquelas casas feitas de madeiras, enchendo de luz aquelas ruas de chão batido, e dando uma cor mais viva a tudo, já era possível ouvir, barulhos dentro das casas. Almas, que acordavam para mais um dia de trabalho duro, dando tudo de si em pequenas ou grandes tarefas as quais mal sabiam podiam afetar todo o reino.

Alguns se preparavam para ir até os campos no lado leste da vila, no intuito de mexer com a terra, e garantir mais um ano de boa safra, já outros montavam pequenas barracas de vendas ou abriam suas portas e "vitrines" para os curiosos, com sorte teriam algum turista interessado em comprar uma das especiarias da pacata vila.

Porem uma única casa permanecia em silencio profundo, uma casa na parte oeste da vila que dava entrada para um pequeno bosque unido as florestas que cercavam as montanhas, lá no mais profundo silencio dormia um jovem, recém de 16 anos, deitando todo esparramado sobre uma cama baixa, e agora descoberto já que o lençol como normalmente se encontrava no chão.

O garoto loiro que dormia na cama parecia num sono tão profundo que nada poderia acordá-lo, ou ao menos pensou na noite anterior depois de um exaustivo treino com seu mestre, ele quase fora morto por alguns monstros da floresta, enquanto perambulava distraidamente. Sorte foi o mestre estar de vigia, caso contrario o dia anterior poderia ter sido seu ultimo dia.

Depois de o mestre encher-lhe de sermões, ele fez o pobre garoto nada espantado com o ataque que a cada dia parecia mais comum por aquelas terras, correr por entre uma série de troncos caídos ali perto da vila.

Tempos se passaram até que o sol atingisse seu ponto mais alto, e com isso fazendo o garoto acordar, primeiramente abrindo os olhos bem devagar e fechando-os, tentou voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu, então decidiu levantar-se, ficou parado por algum tempo sentado a beira da cama, encarando um longo objeto retangular enrolado em uma manta velha marrom, um objeto que alcançava quase metade do seu tamanho, não notou quanto tempo perdeu olhando para o objeto que depois de tanto tempo só lhe trazia frases de pessoas que ele não conseguia distinguir entre seu mestre, e seu pai.

Quando voltou a si, olhou para o sol, e se deu conta de que devia ter perdido algum tempo olhando para o objeto, não teve pressa como em outros dias que teria saído porta a fora da maneira mais desesperada por estar atrasado para encontrar seu mestre, mas como o mesmo havia feito um viajem, provavelmente teria em torno de dois ou três dias para descansar bastante.

Logo mais ele saiu da cama, e se dirigiu ao primeiro andar, aonde de cara saiu em uma pequena cozinha, com alguns armários de maioria vazios, logo pegou um pequeno pacote, olhou vagamente a quantia de pacotes que havia no armário e pós um grande sorriso na cara ainda um pouco sonolenta, aquilo que o mestre dele chamava de "Ramen", era produzido em um país muito distante que o mestre viajava uma vez a cada cinco ou sete meses para tratar de negócios, entristeceu-se um pouco já que aquela vez ele não traria mais pacotes, já que a viajem era para algum lugar dentro do reino.

Já animado juntou um pouco de água de um pequeno poço atrás da casa, e preparou uma fogueira ali mesmo, logo cozinhando a massa de modo esperançoso por acertar desta vez no tempo, já que uma ou outra errava drasticamente deixando a massa dura ou muito molenga.

Passado muito tempo, ele notou que o sol já estava começando a chegar à metade do caminho antes de sumir, sabia que ainda teria tempo de fazer outras "coisas" no vilarejo, já que o mestre não se encontrava, poderia tirar uma com os moradores da vila. Enquanto comia começou a pensar no que faria primeiro, porem seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sons começaram a se juntar fazendo parecer uma multidão.

Curioso largou o pote que usara para comer a massa temperada, entrou em casa, vestindo-se com uma roupa mais apropriada do que a camisa branca suja de amarelo, e o pequeno calção laranja, pegou seu par habitual de roupas que o mestre mandara fazer a rigor na capital do reino para ele, um, sobretudo branco, com detalhes em laranja que corriam em duas linhas separadas as suas mangas até os ombros, e com dois bolsos internos, junto com uma calça também branca porem essa sem nenhum detalhe chamativo, junto com o seu par habitual de luvas laranjas agora já meio apertadas já que essas não foram feitas a pedido do mestre, era algo que ele mesmo considerava dar boa sorte, desde muito tempo atrás.

Por mais que no inicio achara as roupas estranhas, agora começava a cuidar e amar delas com muita dedicação, deixando-a para usos mais diários, por mais que o mestre disse-se para usá-las em treino, aquele tecido era bem diferente do que estava acostumado era mais fino, porem não coçava e tendia a se ajustar melhor ao corpo ainda em crescimento.

Seguindo para mais perto do lado sul da vila, que era nada mais do que uma longa estrada levando para uma cidade porto muito longe dali, ele viu um amontoado de pessoas que cochichavam muito, procurou passar pelas pessoas, e depois de algum tempo conseguiu chegar à frente da multidão, que olhava para uma carruagem feita de madeira puxada por dois cavalos brancos aparentemente bem cuidados, o mais estranho era o fato da carruagem não ser no modelo tradicional que o reino tinha.

Era feita em uma de uma forma que parecia uma caixa larga e alta aberta na frente com um telhado em forma de pirâmide, sendo o buraco coberto por uma grossa cortina vermelha com círculos em cima, que dentro tinham um desenho estranho que por algum motivo lhe parecia familiar, perdeu algum tempo pensando até que as cortinas da carruagem se moveram.

De trás dela saiu uma garota que aos olhos do garoto pareceu extremamente bonita, uma garota de grandes cabelos rosa chegando até a cintura, de olhos verdes esmeralda, que escondiam um perigo que até mesmo o garoto parecia ignorar, trajada com uma roupa que lembrava na visão do garoto um vestido sem mangas, mais justo ao corpo, com dois cortes nos lados das pernas que subiam quase até a cintura.

Ele jurou que se passou uma eternidade desde que começou a olhar para a garota, porem foi acordado, pela passagem de um homem ao seu lado que parecia já um tanto irritado, e ao mesmo tempo com a cara cansada como se não dormisse há dias, ele falou algo com a garota, logo em seguida pegando nas rédeas dos cavalos e puxando-a pedindo as pessoas por espaço para passar.

Curiosos muitos ali seguiram a carruagem de perto incluindo o garoto que parecia tentar decifrar um mistério em sua cabeça, sobre aquele símbolo familiar, depois de andarem por um tempo, a carruagem parou na frente da pousada da pequena vila, que pertencia a uma senhora de idade. O homem que guiava a carruagem entrou na pousada e voltou com um pequeno sorriso algum tempo depois, se aproximou um pouco mais da "caixa de madeira", e falou algo meio baixo pelas cortinas que a cobriam.

Em instantes, dois homens, trajados com uma espécie de armadura nada comum no reino desceram da carruagem, eles vestiam algo que também lhe era familiar, porem seguindo deles, desceu a garota de olhos esmeraldas, deixando-o um pouco hipnotizado, e seguido dela desceu um homem, alto de cabelos preto amarrados com um pequeno laço preto quase escondido entre os cabelos, de olhos escuros mostrando certo tédio, usando um ao que o garoto lembrou de repente kimono preto meio aberto na altura do peito deixando seu tórax definido a mostra, além de um par de sandálias de madeira. E com ele um rapaz, quase da altura e idade do garoto esse também com a mesma roupa do outro, porem bem fechada não deixando nada além dos pés e mãos para fora, esse tinha cabelos pretos espetados para frente, de modo que o garoto achou bem parecido ao seu, seu olhos pegaram só de relance mas notou que ele tinha amarrado as costas da mão um pedaço de madeira entalhado que a cobriam quase todas, sendo segurado por uma corda que atravessava a palma da mão.

Além da garota nenhum dos outros homens olhou para o povoado do vilarejo se dirigindo direto para dentro da pousada de dois andares, quando todos entraram, e a carruagem foi levada para o lado de trás da pousada as pessoas começaram a se dispersar lentamente a maior parte voltando para suas casas já que logo o sol iria se por no horizonte. Mesmo depois de todos saírem o garoto ainda ficou olhando para a entrada da pousada, tentando lembrar donde havia visto aquele símbolo e aquele "tipo" de gente, até que subitamente uma imagem correu a sua cabeça do seu mestre mostrando mais um de seus vários livros, com aquele símbolo, tentou forçar um pouco mais, porem não obteve sucesso, só dor de cabeça, e uma pequena vontade de "aliviar".

Ainda em duvida o garoto deu uma pequena olhada para o segundo andar da pousada, a tempo de ver uma sombra saindo da frente de uma das janelas, ao mesmo tempo em que também notou que o céu começava a escurecer, teve vontade de entrar naquela pousada e fazer algumas perguntas para aquelas pessoas, porem seu estomago chamou, e assim decidiu voltar para casa.

...

Passaram-se três dias desde a chegada dos forasteiros, porem nenhum deles veio a publico nesse meio tempo, alguns diziam ter visto a garota visitando as lojas, porem os donos nada confirmavam, alguns rumores começavam a aparecerem, alguns iam de histórias macabras sobre aquelas pessoas, outros nada diziam de mais, a única coisa que se ficou certo foi que aquela gente tinha dinheiro, pela imensa quantia de coisas que diariamente eram trazidas a vila em caixas fechadas, nem a dona da pousada sabia do conteúdo das caixas.

Logo que o sol parecia começar a se dispor naquela manhã várias nuvens cinza começaram a se amontoar pelos céus do vilarejo, e pouco tempo depois, uma pequena nevoa se instaurou pelas ruas, fazendo que poucas pessoas corajosas deixassem seus lares naquela manhã afinal ali naquele reino a nevoa era um sinal muito ruim.

O garoto que incrivelmente já estava acordado naquele momento se encontrava sentado à mesa, com um prato agora vazio, odiava aquelas manhãs, quando o sol não saia, entre os motivos estava o fato de não poder ir pegar água ou acender fogo fora de casa, os "monstros" que agora deviam estar à espreita no limite da vila e da floresta ficavam mais ativos e ferozes, devido a nevoa.

E uma vez que ele não podia sair de casa tinha ordens expressas do mestre para não acender fogo em casa, já que lembrava muito bem da vez que deixara uma pousada em chamas durante uma viagem com seu mestre.

A única vantagem é que diferente do norte ali no sul do reino não ficava frio como sempre dizia o mestre contando sobre suas viagens, era enorme o tédio do garoto, porem como se suas preces tivessem sido ouvidas, duas batidas surdas saíram da porta que levava aos fundos da casa, estranhando o garoto olhou pela pequena janela ao lado da porta, e ao ver quem era abriu um sorriso simples, porem de enorme alegria.

No segundo andar daquela pousada, agora dentro de um pequeno quarto, se encontrava o jovem do quimono fechado, parado, olhando para fora pela janela que permitia a ele uma visão ampla da rua logo na frente da pousada.

Tudo parecia muito monótono desde a sua chegada, nada acontecera durante os dois primeiros dias, os quais ele decidiu não sair assim como seu irmão mais velho "Itachi". Porem sua "criada" Sakura Haruno, ou como seu irmão preferia chamá-la "irmãzinha", decidira sair na noite passada sem nenhum dos guardas para uma rápida "olhada" na vila, porem pelo que notou não conseguiria comprar nada ali, já que o seu dinheiro não era reconhecido pelos moradores locais, então decidiu voltar para a pousada, e agora se encontrava no quarto à frente, que era só para ela, uma vez sendo a única mulher do grupo, ganhara um quarto separado dos demais.

Além de seu irmão e de sua criada, acompanhavam eles, dois guardas da família imperial muito bem treinados para as situações adversas que poderiam vir a encontrar naquele país distante, já tinha ouvido falar das criaturas que viviam pelo reino, e até pensara em ir velas pessoalmente, porem sabia que não teria chance de deixar o local sem seus guarda-costas.

No país dele, não havia muitas "criaturas" que alguns neste país chamavam de bestas, demônios e etc. Existiam alguns deuses que eles veneravam os quais supostamente serviam ao povo do seu país. "Idiotice" pensou, se existiam deuses certamente haviam se esquecido do próprio povo que os venerava, já que nada impedia a constante pobreza no seu país, aonde poucas tinham muito e vice-versa.

Agora uma nevoa cobria a vila, e isso chamara a atenção do rapaz, que conseguia disfarçar perfeitamente a curiosidade, ouvira alguns relatos de que naquele reino, as condições climáticas tendiam a mudar facilmente, diferente do país de origem, que sempre fazia sol e calor.

Quando estava quase se perdendo em pensamentos, a porta do quarto se abriu vagarosamente, nem precisou olhar para traz para saber que era a sua criada, aquilo já era rotina, desde a sua infância, confirmando a presença do garoto, Sakura entrou pelo quarto, largando sobre uma das camas uma pequena maleta verde, e abrindo-a em seguida revelando uma série de potes e apetrechos médicos.

O garoto vendo tudo pelo pouco reflexo da janela botou as mãos na faixa que prendia firmemente o kimono, e soltou-a de leve, deixando a parte superior do kimono aberta, em seguida se despindo dela, deixando todo tórax e etc, nus revelando um corpo quase perfeitamente definido, e algo semelhante a uma armadura de madeira, porem era formada só pelas costas, e por outros pedaços de madeira cobrindo as costas dos braços e das mãos, porem esses pedaços eram avulsos, sendo firmados por cordas finas que se enrolavam nos braços e mãos.

Sakura ficou admirando as costas de seu mestre. Então sentiu o rosto enrubescer por alguns segundos, baixando a cabeça e dando uma rápida olhada para o chão, numa tentativa voltar ao normal. Não sabia explicar direito o porquê daquilo, já havia visto "aquilo" tantas vezes, desde que começara como aprendiz de curandeiro quando jovem, e como sempre um pensamento forte correu a sua cabeça deixando-a um pouco triste "Você sabe que ele é da família imperial!", e como se uma segunda pessoa responde-se na sua cabeça "Mas ele é tão...!" sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho ao mesmo tempo que soltava um e tentava se controlar.

Ainda de costas sem prestar atenção em sua criada, o garoto admirava a paisagem que se formava do lado de fora da janela, de repente começou a sentir pontadas fortes, que pareciam querer destruir seu coração em pedaços, com certa dor, levou a mão ao peito enquanto arregalava os olhos com certa dor.

Voltando ao normal, Sakura olhou para seu mestre que agora se apoiava com a mão livre na janela arfando, entendeu rapidamente a situação, se aproximou dele, e sem esperar um segundo o empurrou de costas para cima na cama, como já sabia, aproximou a mão do meio da armadura de madeira que tinha o símbolo da família imperial, e pressionou-o bem no meio, provocando alguns pequenos estalidos, que acabaram por soltar a armadura.

Olhou na sua pequena maleta verde, e logo achou o pote que procurava, em seguida tirou o pedaço de madeira de cima de seu mestre, o empurrando para o lado com facilidade, deixando amostra as costas de seu mestre.

Poucas palavras podiam descreve a enorme preocupação que crescia dentro de Sakura, ao notar que as marcas convencionais que existiam nas costas de seu mestre estavam crescendo, se expandindo pelo resto das costas como se pegando fogo, logo ela abriu o pote, e retirou dele uma espécie de bola verde, que era na verdade, uma série de ervas comprimidas, misturadas com a água da fonte imperial. Sakura, simplesmente encostou a erva na origem das marcas, o centro das costas, então começou, a falar de modo rápido e preciso, palavras, que nunca seriam compreendidas por ninguém desse novo país.

Dentro da própria mente, o garoto, se contorcia em pensamentos que passavam por ele com tamanha potencia, que pareciam querer enlouquecê-lo, porem tudo se acalmou, no momento, em que sua mente começou a clarear, e logo ele começou a recuperar a visão, primeiro enxergando tudo com borrões, mas logo conseguiu ver com perfeição a extremidade da cama onde repousava sua armadura.

Suando bastante Sakura, olhava para seu mestre, com certo receio de que não tivera sido rápida o suficiente, passou-se alguns segundos, até que o garoto se movesse, primeiro erguendo a mão fazendo um sinal para que Sakura saísse como ela já bem conhecia. Sem esperar um segundo aviso ela se retirou do quarto, agora mais calma levando sua pequena maleta.

O garoto simplesmente dormiu, relaxando em fim, porem não sentiu como se tivesse dormido, só sentiu que alguém o chamava, e ao abrir os olhos, notou que quase não havia luz no quarto tirando uma pequena vela acessa em cima de uma mesinha, ele olhou para a pessoa, e viu ali seu irmão mais velho, deu um pequeno resmungo, e virou para o lado na tentativa de voltar a dormir.

Itachi ficou olhando seu irmãozinho tentar voltar a dormir, não a muito havia encontrado Sakura que contara a ele a situação de seu irmão, aquilo certamente estava piorando desde que ele começara a aprender as técnicas da família imperial, cansara de alertar o pai e a mãe, que não deram ouvidos a ele, simplesmente o culpando "Se você não pretende assumir o trono, não interfira na vida de seu irmão, ele PRECISA desses treinos, se for se tornar imperador algum dia".

Sem ter nenhuma piedade, se aproximou do irmão, e chutou-lhe as costas, ainda descobertas, deixando a mostra o símbolo imperial, fazendo com que seu irmão caísse no chão com um estrondo forte, o irmão, então se ergueu em um salto encarando o outro olho no olho, parecia sentir que desta vez venceria seu irmão em um embate como a muito tentava, porem novamente sem piedade, Itachi ágil como sempre chegou perto do garoto e meteu-lhe dois dedos da mesma mão um em cada olho. O garoto, sentindo a pequena dor, deu um passo para traz, e logo querendo pular de fúria para cima do irmão, se viu novamente fora da sua posse normal e calma, agora estava irritado, e deixava isso à mostra.

Itachi então riu profundamente, uma das coisas mais engraçadas que conhecia era ver seu irmão perder a posse de sempre, e voltar a ser um garotinho que acabara de perder um doce. Ele também não demonstrava, mesmo rindo, mas sentia falta do irmão que conhecera quando mais novo, agora ele sempre andava de modo a passar um sentimento de medo e respeito para os outros. Ficaram ambos parados por alguns segundos, até que Itachi decidiu falar enquanto se dirigia para a porta:

-... Consegui encontrar, um mestre para te treinar na arte da espada irmãozinho. Vamos encontrá-lo na casa dele em algum tempo, ponha uma roupa descente, certo. Falou a ultima palavra dando uma piscada irônica para seu irmão.

"Agora... durante a noite" Foi o que ele pensou olhando para a janela que deixava à mostra a lua cheia, pensou em ignorar o irmão e voltar a dormir, porem não queira ficar mais naquele quarto, começava a considerá-lo quase uma segunda casa, então ajeitou sua armadura e trocou o kimono, por um grande capão preto fechado por zíper, porem com um corte em "V" quase na altura da cintura, com um capuz capaz de esconder perfeitamente seu rosto. Chegando perto da porta do quarto, empunhou sua katana dada a ele de presente pelo pai, olhando para o objeto ainda embainhado começou a lembrar do aniversário passado, quando o pai lhe entregara a katana da família imperial.

Com muito cuidado, prendeu-a na cintura usando uma corda que arrancara da carruagem a meses atrás durante um "treino" descuidado com seu irmão, que quase permitiu a fuga dos dois cavalos, verificou se estava firme para um saque rápido da arma, e depois saiu do quarto pondo o capuz sobre sua cabeça e seguindo em direção a entrada daquela pousada.

Em comparação ao inicio daquela tediosa manhã, o resto do dia havia sido de extrema alegria, já que seu mestre um "quase" velho, voltara da viajem trazendo alguns presentes para o garoto, e várias histórias daquele reino.

Porem desde que o mestre chegara, o garoto andava curioso, pois o mestre pós em um canto longe da mesa, um embrulho, largo e de certa grossura, que a cada instante deixava o garoto mais e mais curioso, sendo constantemente chamado pelo mestre quando parecia não prestar atenção no que ele contava.

Chegando perto da noite, o mestre então decidiu parar de contar suas histórias, passando a encarar o garoto nos olhos, enquanto ajeitava sua "testeira" que era um metal com aparentes dois chifres de cada lado e uma escrita que ele dizia ser de outro país. Olhou profundamente naqueles olhos azuis procurando algo, isso deixou o garoto certamente assustado, quando o mestre fazia isso, aprendera que devia se manter calmo, pois era algo sério.

Logo que o garoto parecia totalmente calmo, o mestre abriu um sorriso erguendo algumas rugas da cara:

- Parece que eu te ensinei bem garoto! Deu algumas gargalhadas. - Bem está vendo este pacote ai atrás de mim? Falou com certo sarcasmo enquanto erguia os olhos apontando para o embrulho na parede. - O que você acha que é? Passaram-se alguns segundos que o garoto ficou pensando, antes de falar.

- Como eu vou saber velho! Falou de modo certamente sarcástico jogando as mãos para traz, e as usando para segurar a cadeira, deixando o mestre levemente irritado com a palavra "velho".

- Como você não sabe! Falou o mestre com mais ironia ainda. - Não fiquei fora tempo suficiente para você se esquecer o que venho lhe ensinando todos esses anos, fiquei?

Demorou algum tempo até o garoto assimilar o que o mestre dissera, e quando conseguiu, abriu um largo sorriso de uma ponta a outra do rosto, quase gritando.

- SÉRIO MESMO, você vai mesmo me dar uma espada!

Os olhos do garoto pareciam brilhar o que deixou seu mestre realmente contente, ele se ergue, e foi até o embrulho, logo o lançando para o jovem alegre, que pegou de primeira o embrulho no ar, e o abriu.

Quando acabou de abrir viu em suas mãos, uma bainha toda vermelha, quase igual a que o mestre usava na cintura, com uma ponta cor de cobre em forma de triangulo, puxando a espada pelo cabo cheio de espirais, viu a lamina cor de prata brilhar ofuscante na luz da vela.

Ele ficou admirando a espada por um longo momento, notando como ela tinha um peso muito maior, do que a pequena espada de madeira, e como também era muito maior, jurava que ela podia chegar quase a sua cintura.

Depois de algum tempo o garoto amarrou a bainha na cintura do lado esquerdo, e começou a puxar e guardar a espada como muitas vezes fizera brincando, enquanto o mestre olhava o garoto lembrando que fizera o mesmo quando recebera a primeira espada de seu mestre, logo então o mestre voltou a falar.

- Então como se diz? Parou e esperou a resposta do garoto que guardava a espada novamente.

- Valeu mesmo vel...

- Como é que é! Botou uma expressão séria no rosto, baixando um pouco as sobrancelhas.

- Digo muito obrigado pelo presente mestre Jiraya! Quase gritou com um pouco de medo de perder a espada recém ganha.

- Muito bem, que bom que você gostou. Jiraya então parou de falar repentinamente.

Seguido da parada do mestre do garoto, ouvisse uma batida na porta, da frente da casa, passado alguns segundos, e novamente, seguido por mais uma. O garoto um pouco irritado com o fato de alguém querer perturbar seu momento de alegria ia soltar um xingamento, quando o mestre, se ergueu e foi até a porta a abrindo.

Parado ali na porta se encontrava Itachi e seu irmão que parecia entediado mesmo saindo da pousada, Jiraya, nada falou, somente voltou à cozinha, dando espaço para os dois visitantes passarem.

Quando entraram na cozinha do garoto, ele não pode deixar de se mostrar surpreso, afinal aqueles dois eram os forasteiros chegados há poucos dias, e agora ambos estavam na sua casa, ficou a procura da garota, se decepcionando quando notou que ela não estava ali, logo que o mestre sentou, ele falou com o mais velho dos dois, que na visão do garoto parecia passar um ar de calmaria:

- Você veio um pouco mais cedo do que eu esperava Itachi. Virou-se para o irmão dele. – E pelo visto trouxe o mais novo junto.

- Claro. Olhou de relance para o irmão que se encontrava escorado na parede. – Queria que ele começasse o treino o mais breve possível. Abriu um pequeno sorriso de ironia.

O irmão mais novo, agora encostado na parede analisava a casa e seus ocupantes por debaixo do capuz, o velho, aparentemente seu novo mestre, usava uma roupa similar a de seu país, constituída de um kimono verde e vermelho meio aberto deixando a mostra uma camisa branca, certamente ele deveria ter uma malha de ferro embaixo da roupa, ou pelo menos imaginava que sim. Já o garoto loiro, parece intrigado com o irmão, que depois de alguns anos conseguia falar fluentemente a linguagem daquele país, não que ele mesmo não soubesse, bem pelo contrario.

Não pode deixar de notar a espada embainhada do garoto, vira poucas vezes, mas sabia que aquilo era diferente de sua katana, pelo que estudara, era mais pesado, e relativamente maior, sendo que possuía lamina nos dois lados do metal, praticamente o oposto de sua arma que era pequena, leve e de uma única lamina. Lançou um breve olhar para seu irmão, que na mesma hora se virou para ele já falando:

- Então, irmãozinho, esse será seu novo mestre, não se engane com a aparência dele. Soltou uma risada baixa, se virando para Jiraya. – Então Jiraya, você pretende fazer "aquilo" ainda hoje?

Jiraya se distrairá por alguns instantes com o sarcasmo de Itachi, porem compreendeu de primeira do que ele falava, pensou que só poderia realizar o que planejara há algumas semanas durante o período da manhã, por mais que fosse noite e a nevoa estava presente, sabia que o aprendiz não se intimidaria com nenhum monstro, então depois de balançar a cabeça positivamente falou:

- Certo, todos me acompanhem, vamos para a entrada da floresta. Ergueu-se e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

A surpresa foi geral entre os garotos, menos para Itachi, no caso do aprendiz, ele sabia dos perigos que corria e mal acreditava que o mestre permitiria em vida de aprendizado deixar-lhe entrar na floresta em uma noite de nevoa. Já o irmão mais novo começava a mostrar certo interesse com a possibilidade de entrar na floresta sem seus guarda-costas.

Todos deixaram a pequena casa em questão de segundos, se dirigindo para a parte norte da vila que dava de entrada para a floresta agora bastante escura mesmo com a lua cheia, e ali parando, sem esperar Jiraya começou:

- Muito bem. Olhou para o estrangeiro. – Está é a floresta do uivo sombrio, dentro dela existe uma série de "animais" ferozes, que não hesitam um segundo quando se trata de matar, ou ser morto! Tentou dar uma pequena ênfase no "matar ou ser morto". – Agora que é noite, e nos temos essa nevoa conhecida aqui no sul do continente por "Nevoa da bruxa", esses bichinhos devem estar loucos para matar alguma coisa, então tomem cuidado.

A cada frase que o velho dizia, deixava ambos os garotos mais excitados, afinal aquilo sim era uma aventura de verdade!

- Bem, o objetivo de vocês está noite, e entrar na floresta, e me trazer dois guizos, um para cada, claro se vocês quiserem fugir, podem em casos extremos, porem vocês só poderão sair da floresta quando amanhecer, aquele que não voltar com um guizo não terá o direito de ser meu aprendiz! A, claro, vocês só vão usando exatamente o que tem agora, nada mais justo certo. Deu algumas risadas altas que acordaram alguns moradores ali perto. - Agora se entendam entre vocês e quando estiverem prontos me avisem.

Depois que Jiraya parou de falar, ambos os garotos se encararam, o aprendiz pensava "Caraxxxx, se eu perder o mestre vai me mandar embora, e dessa vez é sério! Melhor esse forasteiro não me atrapalhar." o irmão mais novo também tinha pensamentos parecidos "Não me importo de perder aqui, mas claro que não vou. Deve haver mais mestres dentro desse país que possam me ensinar a manejar perfeitamente minha arma, melhor que esse estrangeiro não me atrapalhe".

Já um pouco incomodado com o silencio Itachi decidiu apressar as coisas:

- Vamos logo, não temos toda a noite... a taverna fecha daqui a pouco. Falou a ultima parte baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse.

Um pouco surpreso, o aprendiz decidiu começar, talvez se mostrasse um pouco de amizade, o forasteiro também mostrasse.

- Prazer. Estende a mão na direção do forasteiro. - Sou Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!

Depois de alguns momentos de silencio o forasteiro cruzou o braço e se pronunciou com uma voz de cortar o ar.

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Depois de falar ignorou a mão oferecida por Naruto e virou-se para Jiraya. - Pronto, vamos.

Naruto ficou irritado instantaneamente com a ação daquele forasteiro, ignorando o chamado do seu cérebro que parecia responder ao nome Uchiha. Enquanto isso Itachi deixou um "aff" escapar, por que o seu irmãozinho nunca podia ser mais amistoso, certamente aquela séria uma longa missão para os dois.

Jiraya então deu mais alguns avisos, sobre os monstros que viviam ali, que na verdade podiam ser resumidos em "peludos, ferozes e com grandes dentes amarelos", em seguida tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke se posicionaram na entrada da floresta, se encarando mais uma vez, e entrando naquela escuridão profunda que dava a impressão de que ambos eram devorados pelas sombras.

Naquela noite de nevoa, várias pessoas dormiam, enquanto outras festejavam, e outras mais diferentes como os rapazes se aventuravam na escuridão da floresta do uivo sombrio. Entretanto, no lado sul da vila, o extremo oposto donde se encontravam Jiraya e Itachi, um ser vinha em direção à pequena vila, coberto por uma capa verde extremamente deteriorada, e um longo capuz unido a capa, homem que visivelmente caminhara muito para chegar ali, afinal tivera que dar toda volta pelas montanhas, e vir do porto até ali tentando evitar a floresta maldita.

Um ser que carregava algo tanto na cintura quanto escondido pela capa nas costas, uma de pequeno porte e a outra de grande porte, poucos poderiam dizer por que ele viera até ali, afinal como todo bom servo ele obedeceria a várias ordens, não como no passado quando realizava "qualquer ordem", afinal ele tivera de mudar, depois de tantas perdas no decorrer do tempo. Ele sabia da importância de sua missão, não era nada simples como de costume, afinal aquilo era um pedido direto do rei! Sabia que não tinha tempo a perder, porem também sabia que era noite, e não teria muitas opções para achar informações naquele povoado, afinal ser um "caçador" era um trabalho difícil.

Algumas pessoas do povoado juram ter visto um homem passar de modo discreto pelas ruas da vila até a pequena pousada, aquele era o segundo forasteiro a chegar à vila em pouco tempo, porem aquele forasteiro poderia mudar a vida de um rapaz da vila, afinal ele cassava ninguém menos do que o jovem Sasuke Uchiha, futuro herdeiro do trono imperial!

...

Não Perca, no próximo capitulo de \Entre Mestres Aprendizes e Amadores/

A noite nunca é um lugar bom para conhecer novas pessoas, e novos seres, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke vão ter que "tentar" trabalhar em equipe dentro da floresta do uivo sombrio, Sakura terá de usar todo seu conhecimento para se salvar.

Tudo isso é muito mais no segundo capitulo \Caçada Vs. Caçador/

...

Ham... bem, pensei em usar um espaço para escrever algo "hehe XD", é um pouco mais dificil escrever algo ao acaso mesmo, mas bem... essa é a minha 4° ou 5° fic, a principio vai ser um NaruXHina, SasuXSaku, possivelmente mais mudanças e claro mais casais /o/, talvez tenham notado, mas eu não tenho um (a) betareader (problemas com a ultima que tive -_-"), entretanto tomara que tenha gostado da fic (improvavel -_-"), e até a proxima ^^.


	2. Caçada Vs Caçador!

Entre Mestres, Aprendizes e Amadores

Capitulo 2 – Caçada Vs. Caçador!

"_Nunca se surpreenda com as viradas de jogo, afinal a arte de caçar é totalmente imprevisível."_

_ Manual do Caçador Cego_

Enquanto se dirigia a pousada da pequena vila o forasteiro de capa verde lembrava a semana anterior quando ainda estava na capital do reino, no dia em que recebera a missão.

Era fim de e havia poucas nuvens no céu de tonalidade laranja fraco, o forasteiro andava pelas ruas vestido sem a capa, e ao que parecia desarmado quando um homem trajado com a armadura imperial e montado num grande cavalo preto de crina branca interrompeu sua caminhada, sem nada dizer lhe estendeu um pergaminho saindo logo em seguida para o campo militar ao que parecia.

Não demorou muito para que o forasteiro com um cabelo meio comprido prata se espanta-se como não fazia há anos. Ali no pergaminho ainda enrolado havia o selo imperial, caracterizado pela marca das espadas gêmeas. Na mesma hora o forasteiro olhou de esgueira para os lados, guardou o pergaminho na bolsa que levava amarrada ao lado da cintura, e seguiu para casa.

Chegando a pequena casa de madeira de um único andar perto dos muros da cidade, ele entrou fechou a porta, e se dirigiu para perto de um tapete que ficava bem na entrada, puxando-o para o lado no intuito de deixar livre a pequena parte quadrada que era escondida pelo mesmo. Logo em seguida distribuiu algumas batidas com o dedo enrolado pelo quadrado, e ouviu um pequeno som de "clique!"

Então automaticamente o quadrado de madeira se ergueu revelando uma escada que levava ao subterrâneo da casa. Sem demora ele desceu por ela ao mesmo tempo em que fechava a placa de madeira com uma pequena corda suspensa pelo lado de dentro.

Depois de descer tudo chegou ao que ele chamava de "base", um lugar sustentado por vigas de madeira nem tão grossas, e iluminado por uma série de lampiões nas paredes que ele constantemente trocava. Deu uma boa olhada no lugar parando para ver um buraco que era coberto por uma lona de tecido ao qual ele tinha que se lembrar de uma hora ou outra substituir por uma porta.

Assim que avistou sua pequena mesa cheia de papeis e a cadeira de madeira estofada, chegou perto e puxou de cima da mesa uma pequena faca de bolso, que usou para tirar cuidadosamente o símbolo real, em seguida lendo-a.

"Caro Caçador, em nome de vossa majestade lhe envio essa carta, no intuito de informá-lo sobre o desejo do rei "Enzio II" em adquiri-lo para serviço temporário. Fomos informados que um grupo vindo de um país estrangeiro desembarcara no sul do reino em pouco tempo, porém estas pessoas representam grande perigo ao reino e aos que vivem nele. Seu trabalho meramente séria dar fim a estas pessoas, em especial um jovem que está disfarçado de filho do imperador "Sasuke Uchiha". Seu pagamento será certamente generoso, no momento o rei oferece 100.000 coroas para este trabalho, podendo ser renegociado futuramente caso aceite, se o fizer compareça a praça durante o período da noite, caso contrario consideraremos que recusou vossa oferta.

Ass. 4° Conselheiro Imperial"

No final da leitura de sua carta o caçador não conseguiu deixar de ficar extremamente surpreso em especial com o pagamento, "100.000" coroas, era o bastante para comprar quase 1/10 do reino.

Não que ele fosse uma pessoa que se importasse com o dinheiro, afinal ganhava bem para poder se sustentar, mas provavelmente não havia nenhum homem no reino que não acabasse impressionado com essa grande quantia. Porem o caçador parou por um momento, havia algo de errado naquela história e o seu sentido nunca o enganara afinal ele sabia da existência da força especial do rei, composto por pouquíssimos homens, a maior parte veteranos de guerra, que também tinham sobrevivido aos "tempos de trevas", um dos piores períodos do reino. Os quais poderiam concluir esta missão facilmente.

Ele então se sentou na sua cadeira macia, pondo a carta sobre a mesa enquanto punha os pés também em cima e começava a pensar no assunto seriamente. Olhou vezes e mais vezes para a carta com um ar sério.

Ele não sabia a quanto tempo já estava pensando, porem somente voltou ao mundo real quando a luz que o iluminava se apagou, lógico, era um dos lampiões que provavelmente devia ter gasto o ultimo resquício de óleo.

Decidiu que já tinha pensado o bastante, agora tinha um pequeno plano em mente, se havia algo de errado naquela carta ou naquele pedido, o único meio de descobrir séria ir diretamente ao seu contratante, ou melhor, o conselheiro em pessoa.

Com tudo decidido ele revirou um pouco a sua base até achar as suas "ferramentas de trabalho" e logo em seguida apagou o resto dos lampiões. Afinal se ele acabasse saindo da cidade naquela noite séria um desperdício gastar o resto do óleo que restava.

Em pouco tempo o caçador de deslocou de sua casa, até o centro da cidade imperial como requisitado, se repreendeu um pouco por ter gasto tanto tempo pensando em seu plano de ação, já que agora era noite. Assim que botou os pés perto do chafariz da praça que constantemente soltava borrifadas de água na capa verde a qual protegia seu rosto, começou a olhar por todos os cantos de forma discreta, se movendo minimamente.

Já havia se passado quase uma hora e o caçador começava a ficar irritado por mais que não aparentasse, certo que ele também era um pouco desleixado com horários. Logo os postes com lamparinas foram acessos dando um ar mais vivo a praça antes mal iluminada, assim que o guarda encarregado de tal função deixou o local, uma figura surgiu por traz das sombras. O caçador viu alguns momentos depois o "homem", ao que parecia parado ali num beco da cidade, e sem esperar se aproximou da figura que agora ele notava ter um rosto jovem, e estranhamente branco!

...

O caçador então parou de pensar nos fatos ocorridos, quando notou estar na frente da taverna da vila, de lá saia um misto de vozes e música alegre. O forasteiro pensou em parar ali e descansar ao mesmo tempo em que recolhia algumas informações, assim depois poderia ir até a pousada e dormir.

Quando estava no meio da rua, algo chamou sua atenção, uma garota/garoto que caminhava cantarolando para o fim da rua, alguém de cabelo rosa. De fato não era a pessoa que chamava a sua atenção, era o que ele ou ela cantarolava. Uma canção que ele só ouvira na sua infância...

Ele ficou encarando a pessoa por algum tempo desejando fortemente que ela se virasse para ele, e como por mágica a criatura se virou naquele instante para ele. Pelos traços jurava que era uma garota, quase adulta, mas pela falta de busto ainda tinha duvidas. "OS TRAÇOS" a sua mente gritou, aquela pessoa não era desse continente, ele não pode deixar de sorrir levemente por debaixo do capuz.

A garota depois de encarar por algum tempo se virou e continuou caminho agora num passo mais rápido e sem cantarolar, logo sumindo mais ao fim da rua aparentemente entrando em um edifício. O caçador mudara seus planos, agora ele pretendia unicamente extrair algumas "informações" daquela pessoa.

"Putxxx merda essa floresta parece ainda maior agora que é noite!", era o que pensava Naruto enquanto olhava para as árvores e caminhava ao lado de Sasuke por uma pequena trilha que parecia ser aos poucos consumida pela vegetação da floresta, ele sentia um pouco de medo mais só o fato desse forasteiro o estar acompanhando já o fazia se esforçar para aparentar estar calmo.

Já Sasuke o "forasteiro" olhava com a maior calmaria para frente, esperando um ataque a qualquer momento, de vez em quando ele olhava para o lado sem virar a cabeça, só para ver quanto tempo o "aprendiz" bobão iria durar. Caso fossem atacados, como ele sabia que iam ser teria que lutar por conta própria, pois não acreditava na capacidade de combate daquele bobão ao seu lado, e o pior é que ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como era as coisas que se esgueiravam por ali.

Depois de andarem mais algum tempo, Naruto parou instintivamente, e cheirou o ar ali por perto como se fosse um animal, Sasuke só pensou "O que esse bobão está fazendo!" certamente que aquilo parecia idiota para o forasteiro, mas para Naruto, que já entrara algumas vezes na floresta sabia que aquele cheiro forte que estava sentindo poderia indicar a presença de vários monstros.

Assim que acabou de "cheirar" o ar da floresta, Sasuke falou com um ar de desprezo, porem de forma ainda culta.

- O que você está fazendo? Ergueu levemente uma das sobrancelhas. Naruto demorou um pouco para responder, porem sem olhar para Sasuke o fez com ar de deboche:

- Não te interessa... . Então voltou a caminhar fingindo estar calmo.

Por mais que Naruto não tivesse falado, ele sabia que havia algo os seguindo pelo cheiro no ar, mas parecia ainda um pouco hesitante em atacá-los.

Se a situação já era um tanto quanto desagradável, agora ela estava péssima, um ar de ódio se instaurou entre os dois quando ambos esqueceram-se do perigo ao seu redor, e começaram a se concentrar no ódio que parecia levemente crescer entre os dois.

Dado mais dois paços e ambos pararam de caminhar, Sasuke olhou para os lados, ele tinha certeza que ouvia um pequeno zunido meio distante, o qual parecia crescer aos poucos, Naruto simplesmente parara por que o forasteiro o fizera porem ele também conseguia sentir o cheiro forte se aproximar. Aquele cheiro... tão familiar... logo seus olhos se arregalaram porem não teve tempo de agir.

Foi em questão de segundos que algo se aproximou pelo céu cortando caminho até eles pela trilha e avançando, no mesmo instante, Sasuke se moveu para o lado que ficava a mata saindo da trilha e Naruto não tão ágil somente conseguiu cair no chão de forma destrambelhada.

Na mesma hora que algo parou no outro lado da trilha Sasuke puxou sua katana da bainha e a apontou para a direção da coisa, porem seu sangue pareceu congelar quando botou seus olhos nos olhos da criatura.

Era um mostro que se assemelhava a uma libélula verde, tinha um corpo da grossura de um braço que media quase dois metros de largura, com quadro braços verdes escarlates de cada lado e esses mesmos com uma espécie de lamina verde, além de ter dois pares de assas que soltavam um zunido forte e erguiam poeira do chão.

Naruto se ergueu com dificuldade se apoiando no joelho enquanto olhava para a criatura e para as laminas verdes, que já tinha visto mais de uma vez, instintivamente se pós de pé e puxou a espada com as duas mãos ainda mal acostumado-a deixando rente ao monstro. No momento em que ele disparou contra a criatura ela avançou também, porem não na sua direção, e sim na direção do forasteiro, surpreso, Naruto mudou de direção para a direita dando um pulo enquanto erguia a espada para trás para depois com toda força a impulsionar para frente contra o monstro, que não soltou um grunhido, simplesmente se partindo em dois.

A criatura expeliu um liquido verde para os lados, enquanto a sua parte da frente voou em espiral contra uma árvore que produziu um som alto de madeira se quebrando. Quando a poeira baixou Naruto pode ver que a criatura não mais se movia, agora estava totalmente parada.

Sasuke não podia acreditar no que ocorrera além de não conseguir se mover para salvar a própria vida, acabara sendo salvo pelo bobão do aprendiz! "Infernos" pensou enquanto lentamente amolecia o corpo e meio tremendo baixava a katana sem a guardar, o aprendiz ficou olhando para ele esperando uma resposta que nunca viria. Então Naruto cansado de esperar por um "obrigado" decidiu se pronunciar enquanto guardava a espada, soltou um "aff" e disse.

-... Essa foi por pouco, hehe. Abriu um sorriso como se esquecesse que acabara de salvar o forasteiro irritante. – Mais um pouco e você estaria morrendo graças ao veneno das "laminas". E no momento que falou isso a imagem de seu mestre lhe passando um sermão extremamente parecido lhe ocorreu.

Sasuke não conseguiu dizer nada, e por tal guardou a katana enquanto finalmente conseguia fazer o corpo parar de tremer. Agora com a cara fechada seguia caminho pela trilha. Naruto voltou a ficar irritado com o forasteiro, na mesma hora, porem ao olhar para o liquido verde que saia do monstro a imagem do seu mestre lhe passou pela cabeça novamente, porem ele decidiu ignorar esse fato e seguir quieto ao lado do forasteiro.

...

Enquanto se afastavam mais para longe ali na floresta algo acordava lentamente, algo que deu uma fungada forte, e abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes pontudos e grandes.

...

Ambos caminharam por um longo tempo sem falar nada, até chegarem a um pequeno rio que cortava a floresta, Naruto nunca tinha passado dali, afinal a floresta parecia ainda pior do outro lado já que nenhuma luz parecia entrar ali. Os dois pararam um pouco encarando a escuridão, como se esperassem que algo pulasse dali e os atacasse novamente.

Naruto pós sua mão no cabo da espada, não para sacá-la, mas sim para ganhar confiança. Era estranho como aquilo dava certo, até mesmo nos treinos, enquanto estivesse segurando uma arma para se defender tudo parecia seguro.

Sasuke olhou então para os lados do rio esperando talvez encontrar outra trilha pela floresta, afinal ele não queria se ariscar em um combate as escuras com algo parecido com o inseto que os atacara anteriormente. Ao notar que não havia outro caminho, ele decidiu se pronunciar com o mesmo tom que sempre usara para falar com os súditos no palácio.

- Espere aqui, vou buscar algo para montar uma tocha. Na mesma hora ele teve a impressão que o aprendiz iria se pronunciar, por isso lançou um olhar breve que pareceu fazer o outro emudecer.

Naruto ia dizer para o forasteiro que podia ajudar indo buscar algo, mas com aquele olhar que o encarou, ele decidiu deixar o forasteiro se virar. Não era a primeira vez que alguém lhe lançava um olhar de superioridade, mesmo assim aquilo o deixava irritado "Quem ele pensa que é? O dono do mundo!". E assim que ele desapareceu entre algumas árvores, Naruto se sentou e pós a espada embainhada no colo a admirando.

Aos passos lentos, Sasuke ia passando pelos grossos troncos de árvore que se amontoavam no seu caminho, enquanto procurava principalmente por um pedaço bom de galho e algumas folhas secas, era estranho, por mais que fosse quente ali, toda a folhagem da floresta parecia úmida menos as que ficavam no solo.

Somente depois de muito andar ele conseguiu achar um punhado de folhas secas e alguns galhos de árvore de tamanhos diferentes, aquilo sim serviria para montar um pouco de fogo e poder montar em seguida uma tocha. Ele sabia que não era o método mais eficaz, porem era o único que sabia.

Enquanto voltava para encontrar o aprendiz Sasuke se deu conta de que parecia já ter passado por essa ou aquela árvore, começou a achar estranho, mas talvez sua mente o estivesse enganando e por isso decidiu continuar em frente.

Naruto agora já estava começando a ficar com sono de tanto esperar o forasteiro, com isso decidiu lavar o rosto com a água do rio que estava de fato muito fria, ele até se questionou como era possível, em pleno calor a água estar nessa temperatura, porem seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele ouviu passos vindos na sua direção. Achando que era o forasteiro ele se pós de pé e se virou para encará-lo com vontade de reclamar da demora, porém seu coração bateu mais rápido enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam com a figura que estava a sua frente.

Dentro da pequena vila a garota recém chegada de uma longa viagem vinda de um país distante caminhava pelas varias ruas procurando algo interessante, não sabia bem o que procurava, mas sabia que queria a dar para seu mestre.

Já fazia dois dias que começara a procurar por "algo" sem sucesso, ela já havia visitado varias lojas que tinham varias "lembrancinhas" do vilarejo, porem nenhuma lhe chamara a atenção. Por mais que fosse ela não pretendia desistir afinal, diferente do seu país de origem aquele lugar tinha diversas outras "coisas" que ela não sabia identificar, mas também diferente do seu país aquele lugar tinha um número certamente menor de lojas a se olhar.

Vários lugares onde passara só ficavam abertos no período da manhã, porém ela relutava muito em sair no horário que seu mestre se encontrava acordado e sem a companhia do irmão Itachi, pois uma vez que ambos eram os únicos que podiam tratar o mestre rapidamente em caso de emergência ela era constante presença, já que Itachi andara sumido nos dias que se passaram no vilarejo.

Agora Sakura virava uma esquina, que dava de frente a taverna do vilarejo, o qual parecia de fato muito animado, e convidativo. Mas por mais que fosse ela jamais iria entrar em tal lugar, que no seu país era considerado um ponto muito "perigoso", o porquê de ser ela não sabia, e não tinha nenhuma vontade em descobrir.

Enquanto seguia a rua que cruzava a taverna ela decidiu por fim desistir da procura, afinal já era tarde, e pouquíssimos lugares estavam abertos, alem do que as ruas começavam a ter menos iluminação já que muitos moradores já haviam ido dormir ou se encontravam na taverna.

Por sorte ela tinha explorado bem o pequeno vilarejo, para prevenir-se de se perder pelas ruas, e já encontrara diversos pontos guia como a taverna que indicava que se seguisse a rua iria dar de cara na pousada.

Estranhamente ela sentiu uma vontade de cantarolar, talvez para espantar a solidão de caminhar pelas ruas desertas, e se lembrou de uma cantiga que sua mãe usava quando ela era mais nova e vivia nos campos, para fazê-la dormir. Era uma cantiga alegre, a qual ela tinha muito apresso, por mais que não tivesse uma voz tão boa para cantar ela sempre podia ir "cantando de boca fechada".

Passado a taverna ela já podia ver a pousada no extremo fim da rua para onde se dirigia, porém ela ouviu passos vindos de trás de si. Nos momentos iniciais eles pararam, mas logo em seguida ela sentiu uma súbita vontade de olhar para traz, não sabia o porquê, mas nem seu corpo parecia obedecer, no momento em que ela parou e botou os olhos na figura com o rosto encoberto por um capuz verde, que era preso a uma capa também verde. Naquele instante seu sangue congelou, ela não sabia o porquê, mas lembrou vagamente dos mercenários que existiam em seu país, sempre encobertos, usando as sombras para se esconderem, e passando um ar de terror.

Assim que se sentiu que podia se mover, se virou e apressou o passo, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível na pousada, aonde encontraria os outros com certa sorte, afinal por mais que fosse uma simples serva a família imperial nunca deixaram de protegê-la em qualquer momento.

Assim que se viu atravessar a porta da pousada, sentiu como se um peso enorme tivesse saído de suas costas, e o ar ficasse mais fácil para respirar. Por alguns instantes até ofegou um pouco forte já que quase não respirara na pequena "corrida" até ali.

A dona da pousada que se encontrava atrás de um balcão veio rapidamente até Sakura pedindo se estava tudo bem e oferecendo ajuda, na mesma hora Sakura lembrou que não tinha jantado já que saíra cedo, então olhando para a senhora pediu gentilmente um copo d'água, ao qual a senhora disparou por uma porta voltando com ele em poucos segundos entregando-o para Sakura.

Depois que bebeu e agradeceu à senhora, Sakura subiu as escadas, e assim que chegou ao segundo andar viu ali no corredor um dos guardas imperiais, que somente deu uma olhada para ela sem nada dizer, em seguida Sakura foi até o guardo do mestre, e bateu algumas vezes, depois sem receber nenhuma resposta entrou no quarto reparando que não havia ninguém nele.

Ela então voltou ao corredor, e olhando firmemente para o guarda imperial perguntou já um pouco cansada, e com vontade de dormir:

- ... Mish ... por um acaso você sabe para onde o mestre foi?

O guarda olhou sem entender diretamente, por mais que fosse um guerreiro bem treinado estava quase na hora da troca de turno, e ele queria realmente ir se deitar um pouco. Passado alguns segundos ele disse com uma voz arrastada.

- Tente... ver... no... quarto... do mestre... Itachi. E virou a cabeça na direção de uma porta não existente, então se dando conta que não havia um quarto para Itachi já que ele dividia um com Sasuke.

Mish não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos, esquecera completamente desse fato, e pensava que até agora ambos estivessem no outro "quarto", dando-se conta do que acontecia, ele fez um sinal para Sakura agora confusa, esperar enquanto entrava o quarto em que seu companheiro estava para acordá-lo meio já desesperado.

Explicado a situação o companheiro Wasaki, não pode deixar de soltar alguns palavrões enquanto saia do quarto chingando Mish pelo descuido, e mentalmente chingando os mestres por não avisarem a saída repentina.

Ambos os guardas imperiais saíram da pousada a procura dos irmãos, enquanto Sakura ficou sozinha ali, indo se deitar no seu quarto esquecendo-se do encontro com o estranho fora da pousada pensando somente no presente que não conseguira achar para o mestre.

O forasteiro dera mais alguns passos na direção que seguira a jovem de cabelo rosa, notando que naquela direção o único lugar ainda aberto e iluminado era uma casa de dois andares feita de madeira, a qual tinha uma placa ao lado da entrada com os dizeres "Pousada do Uivo", por mais que a placa não fosse bem convidativa, o lugar era, uma vez que passava uma impressão boa.

Ele não pode deixar de ser tomada por essa sensação boa, e pelo fato de que queria dormir como não fazia a quase um dia inteiro, já que a cidade do porto era um lugar terrível para ficar e dormir, com aquele cheiro continuo de peixe podre, e pela falta de hospitalidade das pessoas, que pareciam sempre ocupadas, tanto os homens pescadores, quanto as mulheres que limpavam os peixes.

Sem esperar um convite o forasteiro já ia entrar na pousada quando viu duas figuras bem munidas de armadura e armas, descerem as escadas que levavam a frente do local. Na mesma hora ele pensou que iam o atacar, e por isso pós a mão discretamente na cintura, não sabia se tinha muita chance num confronto direto com dois homens bem treinados como aparentavam.

Porem os dois o ignoraram, fizeram algumas perguntas a uma senhora num balcão e passaram por ele saindo pelas ruas. No mesmo instante em que vi os dois se distanciarem ele relaxou um pouco botando a capa por cima do que escondia na cintura, certamente se tivesse lutado acabaria chamando muita atenção e acabaria correndo o risco de perder sua presa de vista.

Logo ele se dirigiu até o balcão aonde uma senhora fazia um pequeno crochê, que o forasteiro não soube dizer no que iria resultar, e então tentando evitar mostrar o rosto, ele falou:

- Gostaria de um quarto. Falou sem pausas, para tentar fazer a velha não se virar para ele, e em seguida antes que ela falasse pós uma sacola com 25 coroas, mais do que o suficiente para pagar até mesmo as melhores pousadas do reino.

A velha ao ver a sacola deixou os olhos brilharem, enquanto pegava uma chave e entregava para o homem, que a fez parar já de costas, antes que ela saísse do balcão para mostrar aonde era o quarto. Ela ficou um pouco intrigada, mas como era tarde e desejava dormir, pegou o dinheiro, e saiu por uma porta atrás do balcão.

Enquanto o forasteiro subia as escadas, ele ouviu a velha fechar a porta da frente, e com isso sentiu que estava com sorte, afinal sua presa não teria para onde fugir agora. A passos lentos ele subiu o restante da escada e analisou o corredor que tinha alguns quartos, os mais pertos da escada estavam aparentemente fechados, porém os quartos dos fundos pareciam abertos, silenciosamente, ele chegou perto da primeira porta, e como não havia nenhum barulho dentro do quarto o adentrou constatando estar vazio, por mais que antes estivesse ocupado.

A mesma coisa ocorreu com o outro quarto a frente que tinha duas camas separadas como o anterior porem esse tinha algumas coisas amais que o caçador decidiu "verificar" notando que as roupas tinham um tecido estrangeiro muito macio, o qual ele mesmo possuía na capa agora muito velha e desbotada, porém como ninguém estava ali ele finalmente foi para a ultima das portas.

O caçador lentamente pós a mão sobre a maçaneta de metal da porta, e fez um movimento leve para verificar se ela estava aberta. Constatando que sim ao deixar a porta se abrir levemente, enquanto um feixe de luz adentrava o quarto, viu ali uma cama com uma elevação embaixo das cobertas, lentamente ele empunhou uma pequena katana de 30 centímetros da cintura, deixando um leve som percorrer o ar ali perto, e adentrou o quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

O silencio era absoluto naquela escuridão que era cortada pela luz que vinha da janela do quarto, a qual permitia ver grande parte do mesmo, como se fosse parte de uma sombra, o caçador se esgueirou pela parede até perto da cama, enquanto começava a colocar sua katana perto da altura da cabeça da cama. Ao chegar bem perto da mesma, ele não pode deixar de se surpreender, o que havia ali não era uma cabeça e sim algo branco! Em um único movimento puxou a coberta para longe, e viu ali na cama um amontoado de travesseiros! Uma raiva repentina correu o corpo do caçador, a qual ele tratou de acalmar logo dando respiradas fundas, e em seguida analisando a situação.

Qual foi a sua surpresa, quando viu pela janela, uma garota vestindo uma roupa branca curta que lembrava uma camisola, correr para o fim da rua, deixando os cabelos rosa esvoaçarem ao vento. Agora a caça definitivamente havia começado para o forasteiro, que foi até a janela e ergueu-a deixando o vento bater no seu rosto enquanto tomava uma pequena distancia e pulava pela janela rumo a sua presa.

Agora sim! Sasuke odiava admitir, mas havia sido muito imprudente ao se aventurar fora da trilha da floresta, uma vez que não conhecia a mesma. Ele estava definitivamente perdido no meio das árvores, e podia jurar que estava quase abrindo uma nova trilha pelo tanto que já havia andado por ali passando diversas vezes pelas mesmas pedras e árvores, até já tinha começado a marcar algumas árvores.

Mas por mais que fosse, algo sempre o trazia de volta para o mesmo ponto, mesmo que ele caminhasse em linha reta. A esse ponto começava a pensar se o aprendiz bobão já não havia desistido de esperá-lo e teria partido em frente, e por mais que ele reprimisse dentro de si uma sensação de desespero começava a crescer.

Quando ele passou pela 20° vez por uma árvore que ele havia marcado ele não resistiu a um ódio que surgiu e começou a desferir golpes na pobre árvore que sendo o que era nem pode revidar.

Assim que parou arfando e suando, notou que idiotice estava fazendo, podia jurar que estava se rebaixando ao nível do bobão por aquilo. Então se acalmou, guardou a katana, mas não sem antes a limpar das lascas que haviam ficado dos golpes, e olhou para o caminho a sua frente novamente.

Ele simplesmente não entendia como era possível que mesmo andando reto ele voltasse ali! Afinal aquele país era definitivamente estranho, pois tinha pessoas estranhas, e florestas estranhas, além da nevoa idiota que parecia querer cegá-lo!

Estava quase se descontrolando novamente quando um urro alto ecoou pela floresta, instintivamente, ele disparou para o lado do urro com toda velocidade passando por diversos arbustos e árvores, e esquecendo para traz os galhos que pegara para montar a tocha.

...

Naruto estava estarrecido com o tamanho da "criatura" a sua frente, ela tinha quase três metrôs, garras em todos os dedos das mãos e dos pés, e tina um pelo extremamente cinza, além de um par de olhos vermelhos, um focinho preto e para combinar uma boca cheios de dentes amarelos e afiados, que deixavam passar uma baba da mesma cor.

Aquilo! Parecia seriamente com um urso da floresta só que de pé. Em todos os anos indo até a floresta nunca havia visto um daqueles, pois se tivesse, certamente teria pesadelos com ele pelo resto da vida.

Ainda paralisado Naruto tentou levar a mão muito tremula para o cabo da espada, e lembrou vagamente do forasteiro nos momentos seguintes ao ataque anterior. Tentou imitar como ele havia ficado calmo logo em seguida, porém seu corpo continuava tremendo enquanto ele segurava a espada sem a retirar da bainha.

A criatura então abriu a boca e parecia quase rir do garoto a seu ver inofensivo, antes de dar um pequeno "grito" que fez Naruto dar dois passos para traz ficando na beirada do rio, a criatura então se pós de quatro, e avançou contra o garoto, que nada mais fez do que cair no rio enquanto ela pulava e errava sua presa indo parar na outra margem.

Ele simplesmente sentiu seu corpo esfriar com a temperatura da água. Seu corpo agora tremia do frio e não de medo da criatura, sem esperar ele se ergueu e pulou para fora do rio meio raso, indo para onde estava antes, e se virando para a criatura enquanto empunhava a espada.

A criatura olhou por alguns segundos para aquela coisa brilhante que o outro segurava por algum motivo aquilo a atraia, como o mel atrai um urso. Ela queria "aquilo", e por tal fez outra investida contra o garoto pulando o pequeno rio.

Naruto agora mais atento rolou para o lado deixando a criatura derrapar alguns metros antes de se virar para mais um embate físico, ao qual ele pretendia encarar com firmeza! Então no momento em que a criatura disparou novamente, ele baixou a espada esperando que a criatura pulasse novamente.

Porem ela fez diferente, ao chegar perto, ergueu o enorme corpo estendendo as patas para o ar para cortá-lo em dois! Vendo sua situação Naruto fez o que pode, praticamente se jogou contra a criatura de lado, esperando causar algum efeito nela, mas novamente se viu frustrado quando a criatura quase nem se moveu devido ao enorme peso, o único bom efeito, é que ela perdera repentinamente a concentração pelo ato estranho do garoto, e por isso cessará o ataque, dando tempo para Naruto com a espada ainda baixa, recuar alguns passos para ganhar espaço e poder desferir um golpe, levando a espada para cima em diagonal.

No instante em que a espada cruzou a carne macia da criatura ela soltou um urro muito forte enquanto sangue corria pelos seus pelos. Agora totalmente irritada, ela encarou o garoto, e desferiu nele um golpe com a pata no lado esquerdo da altura da barriga, o que fez Naruto, um garoto leve e sem armadura voar longe, caindo de costas para o chão enquanto ele ouvia algumas de suas costelas estralando como um palito que se quebra em dois.

A criatura agora não estava mais ali para se divertir como fazia sempre com os animais mais fracos daquela floresta, agora estava ali para caçar sua nova janta que tinha o aroma dos insetos da floresta! Ela visualizou sua presa no chão tentando se erguer para voltar a lutar.

Nisto foi que ela disparou novamente de quatro, ignorando a dor que o ferimento causava, e quando estava bem perto deu um pulo, com o intento de esmagar aquele garoto.

Era possível ouvir a criatura vindo na sua direção, porem Naruto não tinha forças para se preocupar de que lado e como vinha a criatura, ele queria simplesmente se por de pé e fugir dali, afinal não era nada "heróico" morrer numa luta contra um animal selvagem. Enquanto ainda tentava sem sucesso se por de pé, ele viu quando a sombra da criatura o encobriu, pensou na mesma hora que iria morrer, e por algum motivo sentiu uma enorme tristeza tomar conta do seu corpo, o impedindo de se quer tentar fazer algo mais.

Qual foi a sua surpresa, quando ele sentiu algo agarrar seu corpo, e o fazer rolar para longe novamente, chegando perto de algumas árvores, e logo em seguida ouvir o som da criatura caindo no chão mais ao longe, esmagando a terra onde Naruto estava antes.

A principio ele não entendeu o que tinha acontecido? Porem muitas de suas duvidas sumiram quando ele viu o forasteiro se erguer ao seu lado limpando a poeira da roupa comprida, e retirando a sua arma da bainha.

Uma felicidade tomou conta de toda a tristeza que havia em seu corpo, enquanto abria um largo sorriso e tentava se erguer, ele viu o forasteiro falar:

- Agora estamos quites, vamos erga-se e me de suporte.

Naruto até tentou falar algo, porem aquilo parecia mais uma ordem do que um pedido, e com um pouco de esforço, ele se pós de pé, dando-se conta de que sua espada estava meio distante, já que ficara para traz no momento que recebera o golpe da criatura.

Agora ele estava crente de que derrotaria a criatura de pelo cinza, e por tal foi até sua arma e a empunhou com dificuldade, afinal felicidade não era nenhum inibidor de dor, e suas costelas pareciam raspar umas nas outras quando se movia.

Sasuke deu uma olhada rápida para o bobão enquanto ele corria para pegar a arma, e depois voltou o seu olhar para a criatura que começava a se erguer novamente, enquanto notava como ela era realmente grande e pavorosa, porem dessa vez ele não ficou paralisado, afinal uma sensação forte corria pelo seu corpo deixando-o todo quente, e com o coração pulsando mais rápido.

Quando a coisa finalmente se pós de pé, e os encarou, tanto Naruto quando Sasuke se olharam repentinamente e concordaram com algo sem falar, só mexendo a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Rapidamente Naruto foi até a criatura, com a espada de lado, e quando ela entrou na sua área de ataque, desferiu um corte em vertical contra a mesma, que fechou a mão e segurou a espada do garoto, no mesmo instante Sasuke correu até ela, agora distraída, e tentou cortar seu braço usando toda fúria ainda acumulada no tempo que ficou perdido na floresta. O intuito inicial era removê-lo do corpo, porem pela quantidade enorme de carne, a katana parou pouco depois de começar o corte, e por tal Sasuke foi obrigado a fazer um movimento e puxar a arma de volta.

A criatura sentindo dor novamente soltou mais um urro, porem mais baixo, e acabou por largar a lamina da espada de Naruto, o qual recuou um pouco e investiu novamente em um salto, acertando o ombro da criatura, enquanto Sasuke só teve tempo de se abaixar, desviando-se do braço direito da criatura que cruzou o ar e atingiu Naruto na barriga e o arremessou longe, mas dessa vez ele conseguiu ficar com a espada em mãos.

Sasuke fiou a encarar a criatura enquanto ia recuando, que agora estava em um estado totalmente descontrolado, desferindo golpes para todos os lados, exatamente como ele estivera fazendo a algum tempo na árvore. Agora não era uma boa hora para se aproximar dela, afinal se fosse atingido por uma das varias garras acabaria em fatias.

Realmente aquele era um dia em que Naruto passara de sortudo para azarado varias vezes. Começara a manhã com nevoa, porem logo ganhara a espada, depois fora salvo pelo forasteiro, e agora pela segunda vez fora atingido! Ele já ia avançar na criatura, quando o forasteiro se aproximou com a katana ainda empunhada.

- ... Vamos continuar em frente, aquela coisa parece ter esquecido quem eram seus inimigos. Falou isso, enquanto apontava com a cabeça para a criatura enfurecida.

Naruto relutou um pouco internamente, mas no fim achou mais aceitável sair dali, afinal não tinha certeza se sobreviveria a mais uma pancada daquilo. E nisso os dois ignorando a criatura, atravessaram o rio congelante, para depois poder seguir pela floresta ainda mais escura.

E enquanto eles começavam a entrar na mata escura, Sasuke se repreendeu pela segunda vez no dia, dessa vez por ter deixado os matérias para fazer a tocha para trás, mas o aprendiz bobão, parecia ter se esquecido da tocha, então ele procurou não falar nada, só ficar de olhos bem abertos, afinal agora ele sabia que não devia ter medo da escuridão, mas sim do que se escondia nela.

Assim que repousou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, pensando sobre o presente para o mestre, Sakura ouviu alguns passos no corredor que passava do lado de fora do seu quarto, e por tal o pensamento de que fosse o mestre passou pela sua cabeça.

Ignorando o sono, ela se pós de pé, também ignorando o fato de estar com uma camisola branca, e foi até a porta, girando levemente a maçaneta e abrindo a porta para olhar o corredor.

Quando Sakura botou os seus olhos na capa verde que adentrava o quarto dos dois guardas imperiais, seu sangue voltou a congelar e seu coração bateu mais devagar. Aquela era a mesma capa do estranho que ela encarara na rua, vindo para a pousada, "O que ele está fazendo aqui?" passou pela sua cabeça, porem no instante em que ele ia sair do quarto, ela se afastou um pouco da porta.

Ela não imaginava que em nenhum país fosse normal alguém sair por ai entrando no quarto dos outros sem permissão, e por tal começou a ficar mais atenta. E assim que viu ele entrar pela porta do quarto do mestre, ela se dirigiu a cama, pós alguns travesseiros, embaixo da coberta, e verificou se o estranho ainda estava no outro quarto.

Assim que confirmou a presença do estranho ali no quarto ao lado, ela saiu sem fazer barulhos pela porta e se dirigiu para as escadas, porem quando ele saiu do quarto do mestre, Sakura parou totalmente, rezando para que ele não se virasse para o fim do corredor onde ela estava porem ele adentrou o seu quarto vagarosamente, quando ele sumiu do corredor, ela literalmente disparou escada a baixo, ignorando a possibilidade de ele a ouvi-la.

Não demorou muito para que ela descobrisse a porta fechada no primeiro andar, porem constatou que uma das janelas fora esquecida aberta, e aproveitando da oportunidade, Sakura saiu da pousada por ela, correndo para o fim da rua.

Ela pensava instintivamente em procurar pelos mestres, ou pelos guarda-costas, mas onde eles estavam? Por mais que a sua mente disse-se para parar e pensar um pouco, o seu corpo somente seguia em frente, querendo fugir dali para qualquer outro lugar.

A única coisa que fez foi olhar para traz quando passou da taverna, e a única coisa que viu, foi uma janela do segundo andar aberta. Por mais quer ela quisesse negar, aquela era a janela do seu quarto! E agora ela estava definitivamente sendo caçada!

...

Não Perca, no próximo capitulo de \Entre Mestres Aprendizes e Amadores/

Ajuda. Alguns precisam de muito, outros de pouco, mas neste caso Sasuke terá de aprender o valor de um aliado no campo de batalha. Já Sakura precisara novamente do apoio daquele que já a salvou várias vezes no passado, enquanto o caçador ira contar com sua maior companheira!

Tudo isso é muito mais no terceiro capitulo \Quando a ajuda chega!/

...

Bom foi mais um capitulo depois de mais um mes (^_^"), eu acabei me enrolando um "pouco" para escrever e acabei tendo de fechar o cap.2 um pouco mais cedo, se não ia fica ainda mais comprido (XD), desculpa mesmo se tiver alguns erros gramaticais, afinal nem o word pode sempre me ajudar , mas era isso, queria agradecer a jessica-semnadaprafaze123 por me deixar uma review (^_^), que me deu força (e voia) pra escreve esse cap. Bem eras isso, até o proximo cap /o.


End file.
